Call me Catarina
by deannaG
Summary: Alec meets Catarina. Rune AU Redefined Series part 2.


In case you don't realize, I love Catarina. I want more of her in the show. But I have no control over that.

What I do have control over, are her appearances in my fanfics. :D

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks at Alec sitting at the kitchen table working on his homework. Magnus smiles. Homework. He thought ShadowHunters only trained to be ShadowHunters, he forgot that they also had to have mundane schooling as well.

He has no idea what Alec is working on. All he knows is that he got a text from Alec about an hour ago saying he was ready to return to the loft and Magnus wasted no time creating a portal for him.

Three weeks and it seems that Maryse and Robert have come to terms with the arrangement. Alec either has breakfast with Magnus or at the Institute, depending on what training is planned for the day. Alec knows beforehand what his schedule is for the week.

The first week, Magnus would show up at the Institute to get him. The second week, he wanted to show trust in Maryse and Robert, so he waited until Alec texted him that he was finished. Magnus would create a portal and Alec returned to the loft by himself.

This week has been devoted to education. Alec seems to prefer doing his homework in the loft than in the Institute. Magnus had offered to get him a desk for his room, but Alec likes doing his homework at the kitchen table.

Magnus' thoughts are interrupted by Catarina laughing. He looks at her.

She smiles, "You have been staring at him for the last five minutes. He isn't going to disappear, Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "I still can't believe how calm I am with him here."

She nods, "It is nice to see you smile after a meeting."

Magnus got Alec's text during an emergency meeting of the South Brooklyn warlocks. He stopped everything so that he could create the portal for Alec.

Alec arrived, looked at the dozen or so warlocks in the living room, gave them a timid smile and walked over to the kitchen table. He spread out his schoolbooks and went to work.

The warlocks looked at the boy, looked at Magnus' cold stare and asked no questions. Magnus continued with the meeting.

Catarina, as always, stayed behind to chat with Magnus. Mostly she chatted, while Magnus smiled at the youngster sitting at his kitchen table.

Magnus laughs, "I don't know why he has this effect on me, Catarina, but I will do everything in my power to keep him safe."

Catarina laughs, "Order 144.45? Magnus, how the hell did you remember it?"

Magnus smiles, "Luck, plain and simple. I went through the Accords in my head and tried to think of something that would fit. And I came up with nothing. Until we got inside and Maryse was there. I was ready to deal with her but Alec answered her. I thought to myself, 'this boy is protecting me from his mother' and the order popped into my head."

"Genius."

Magnus laughs as he glances at Alec. Alec looks up from his homework and smiles at him.

Catarina smiles and turns to face Alec, "Hello Alec."

Alec giggles and smiles at her, "Hello."

"What you working on?"

Alec groans, "Long division, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" She laughs, "Oh no, anybody who makes Magnus smile, gets to call me Catarina."

Alec giggles, "Okay, Catarina."

She nods, "Better. I hated long division. Good luck."

Alec giggles, "Thanks."

"Alec, where's your phone?"

He reaches into his pocket and shows it to her.

She snaps her fingers and it's in her hand. She enters her phone number and flicks her wrist. It's back in Alec's hand. She smiles at him, "You need me, call."

He smiles, "Thank you, ma'am. I mean Catarina."

She smiles as he goes back to his homework. She glances at Magnus, "Magnus, anybody hurts that boy and I will rip them to pieces with my bare hands."

Magnus smiles, "You better get there before me."

She laughs, "This has been fun, but I have a double shift tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep." She stands up, "Bye Alec."

He looks up with a smile, "Bye Catarina."

Magnus smiles at her, "Good night, Catarina."

"Good night, Magnus." She leaves through a portal.

Magnus asks Alec, "Hungry?"

Alec nods, "Pizza?"

Magnus smiles, "Okay." He orders a pie from the place down the block.

Alec finishes up his homework and takes his books into his room. He sets the table. As they wait for the pizza, he asks, "What exactly is Order 144.45?"

Magnus smiles, "Order 144.45 proclaims that if a member of any species is under threat than the nearest DownWorlder can become his or her Protector until which time that the DownWorlder deems it safe."

"That sounds like there is no time limit."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. It's all subject to the DownWorlder's perspective. Which is why your parents backed down. To me, your walking through the City late at night, looked like a dangerous situation that I needed to protect you from."

"Wow."

Magnus smiles, "Yes."

The pizza arrives. They sit down and enjoy their dinner.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxx

For now, little scenes of their life together.


End file.
